callofcthulhufandomcom-20200214-history
J. Edgar Hoover
“I don’t like heroes, Mr. Walters.” John Edgar Hoover is an FBI agent based on a real life person of the same name and occupation. He is the person responsible for the “Raid of Innsmouth” and the destruction of the Marsh Refinery. Role in the game Hoover is first mentioned by Mackey, who will praise his competence but will also warn Jack to “not tell him any jokes”. After Jack escapes Innsmouth, he will again be hospitalised in an Arkham Asylum, there he will speak with Hoover for the first time. From the start it is clear Hoover is an impatient person, wishing only to achieve his goal. Rather than to wait for Jack to wake up naturally he will order the Asylum doctor, Erick Hardstrom, to do it forcefully using drugs. He will then proceed to interrogate Jack using electroshocks, drugs and beating. Despite his brutal and abusive means, it is soon clear that his goal is noble. He wants to stop the Marsh family and discover what is really happening in Innsmouth. Hoping to find incriminating documents about the Marshes in order to launch a full scale raid of the town, he decided to do a small (FBI led) raid of the Marsh Refinery. Jack will accompany them, but the company would soon find a strong resistance by the Innsmouth’s citizen and the refinery workers. During the raid Hoover and Jack will get separated, during which time Hoover would get captured by Jacob Marsh. Jacob would then try to kill Hoover by dropping the cage he was in into a molten gold. Jack however, saves Hoover and they find incriminating documents Hoover was looking for. While Jack will be fighting a Shoggoth, Hoover will be tracking Jacob down, eventually capturing him. After that he orders the demolition of the Refinery, thus he never met the Shoggoth face to face. After he presented the incriminating documents to the government, he got the army support and the full scale raid was launched. He however is not seen much after the “Marsh Refinery” mission, appearing only briefly in the last sequence along with Lucas Mackey in the Esoteric Order of Dagon. Personality "Did I ask for your damn opinion? Remember who funds this damn nut house." -Hoover to Dr. Erick Hardstrom Hoover is a controversial character; while his goal is noble, he uses harsh and brutal means to achieve that goal. He seems to be arrogant and somewhat narcissist. He will not hesitate to kill his own men, referring to the one he killed: “He was just a field agent, he knew the risks”. He does seem to somewhat care for Mackey’s well being, but it is possible his concern comes from the feel of personal responsibility or guilt. He doesn’t care about Jack, and will often make sarcastic and mean comments about him. He will however thank him for saving his life and even praise his ability. Trivia * In the game he is described as the head of the FBI, this is contradictory because the game takes place in 1922 and Hoover was put in office in 1924 Category:Allies Category:Anti-Villain Category:Government agents